Resistance
by RJ Morre
Summary: World War III occurred but the Allies didn't win, instead the world is now run by the Light that split the world into districts. The only place that has not fallen under the control of the Light is Gotham City. Being an ex-soldier to the light Wally must cope with being deported, being a runaway, fitting with a resistance, and saving the world. Wally/Dick and other pairings.
1. Deported

***So before starting the story a few things to keep in mind: the way I worked out Wally's family is that Rudolph West is actually Rudolph Allen in the story and he is the brother to Barry Allen still making him Wally's uncle.**

**With that cleared up enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deported**

"Ready to deport soldier B03," was all that could be heard through the small enclosed area as the redheaded passenger could feel the fighter jet still soaring through the air minutes away from his destination. But at that particular moment he couldn't care less about how close he was to the hell hold called home that he was lucky to have been away from for eighteen years, he was too caught up in his thoughts. Thoughts of his time in service, a time where he had been forced into the Royal Bialyan Army because his mother had been killed by the wretched Queen herself. Along with the other metas he learned quickly to control and use his powers effectively under his Uncle Barry Allen who had trained him, and been his mentor because he had the same powers as he did, he could run, he could run really fast. He remembered all the training, the hurt, and pain he had to undergo to rise through the ranks of the army or otherwise known as the Hive. He had, to his annoyance, made his father rich and made his mentor proud, well proud until recently anyway. He could remember it like it happened yesterday instead of a month ago.

_Smoke and chaos were everywhere as bombs fell and guns were fired. All he could smell at the time was gun powder, the harsh smell of fire burning, and dead corpses as he ran through the chaos with expert precision. He could dodge each bullet and every bomb fired perfectly while taking down anyone that dared to resist his Queen's rule. It wasn't like he hated the Resistance, actually in many ways he held some of the same views; he hated Queen Bee and believed that America really should go back to the way it was before World War III._

_This mission on that day was particularly important they were going to bring down one of the resistance that posed the biggest threats. They resided in the darkest state in America, Gotham City, under the name of the Dark Knights who had some of the most brilliant minds and fighters the Hive had ever seen. With that said there mission was a deadly one, but the knights of the Hive were also very dangerous and seemed to be gaining the upper hand when he and his partner Artemis, a female archer that managed to scale the ranks of the army with him without possessing any super human powers, managed to corner the person that was leading the band of resistance to defend against the army's attack._

_His name was Nightwing otherwise known as Dick Grayson, and at that moment he could think of all his weakens and fighting methods his commander had made him learn by heart. But at that moment he learned that studying a masked person over and over was nothing compared to actually fighting them in really life. In reality he was simply amazing the way he moved elegantly and with tremendous agility as he fought him and dodged his partner's arrows at the same time._

_"__Hmmm…you're looking a little distraught, what's the matter finally met someone who won't quiver in fear of you?" the black haired teen taunted with a cackle that made chills run up his opponents spine for the older teen had never experienced an aura so full of hate and the disgust than the one he had witnessed before him._

_Panting with a heaving chest, the speedster gritted his teeth as his vision was slightly blurred. He was running on empty. He must have taken down around sixty of Nightwing's men but none possessed such a challenge than him, and since it had taken the speedster a good portion of time to take down Nightwing's underlings that was definitely saying something. "There's no reason in fighting the Queen sooner or later your little club will be crushed. So why don't you just surrender?"_

_"__Why, so I can become the Bee's slave again? Or worse yet so she could kill me as well don't make me laugh," the boy spat back with venom as he delivered a deadly blow to his enemy's leg causing the red-head to stagger slightly. It was a stupid shot he had been distract as he wondered what the boy meant by being the queen's slave again. Most people in resistance had never bowed down and accepted Queen Bee's control, but he couldn't ponder the matter for long because what came next further grabbed his attention to the point that his mind went blank and for the first time in his life he had no desire to move despite his ability and the fact that he was on a battle field._

_One of Artemis' arrows finally was able to hit their intended target. The arrow ripped across the boy's face, slashing his domino mask right off his face. What the older boy saw next made his breath hitch as he gazed into two prefect pools of blue orbs that where even more noticeable than the blood trickling down his face from the cut that came from his right eyelid all the way to the end of his left eyelid. Although those prefect deep blue eyes were glaring at him he still felt himself get lost in their depth to the point it took another arrow that almost grazed the redhead's right cheek to snap him out of his weird daze. _

_"__It doesn't have to end this way, the queen could use your talents so she would keep you alive."_

_"__As long as I'm useful," the boy snared back as he quickly smashed a bat-a-rang across the speedster's head, which cut through the yellow fabric of his uniform to even the playing field. The older boy grimaced at his opponent as he raised a finger to wipe the blood from the gash he received from his cowl being ripped through. Nightwing had left a slanted cut that started from his right eyebrow all the way to his left cheek._

_"__What are you doing Kid Flash! Kill him, kill him now!" he could hear his partner yell furiously from where she was stationed on a few rocks that gave her a snipping advantage so she could help bring down what America now knew as the scum of their content. He did what he was told but due to his dwindling energy, his injury to the leg and face made it hard to focus or clearly think through his pain and fatigue. Before he knew it he found himself on the ground spitting up blood as he fell on the hard rocky ground.  
_

_"__You're a pathetic little drone, and like the drones in a natural hive you're not safe either. The sooner you come to terms with that the sooner you'll pick the right side," the boy taunted with a smirk as he caught an arrow that he dodged, but before he could do anything a piercing sound flew through the air, which caused the boy's smirk to turn into a devious grin. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye," the boy announced cheerful before he slammed the arrow into the speedsters leg causing said boy to yell in excoriating pain. Before the fastest boy on Earth could come up with some insulting comment smoke surrounded him and when it cleared the boy had banished much like all the other members of the resistance that were still breathing._

_"__Really Baywatch, you're a disgrace to the army," he heard his partner insult him, but he brushed it off as he turned to her with a pained cheek grin knowing that she wasn't going to like dragging him off the field. Artemis had been his first love even through for the last several years since they met each other all they did was argue and compete against one another. But over the years they grew closure and closure together to the point that he was willing to protect her with his life and he was pretty sure the feeling was neutral, at least until that day. _

_He had expected her to help him out all the while complaining about how he was such an idiot or teasing him about how the general of their division was going to have his head for letting Nightwing get away, but he was faced with neither reactions but her back walking away from him. "Where are you going can't you see I can't exactly follow?" He called out as he held out his hands towards his legs to emphasize his point._

_"__Why should I, you deserve to die out here. After years of plotting we were finally going to crush the Dark Knights leader and you simply blew it. So I'm just doing the queen a favor in disposing of you myself." Her words kept on echoing through his head as she walked further and further away. Each time he heard those words it added to the pain and anger radiating throughout him. She was supposed to be his first and his last love. Out of everything he went through and endured he had always thought it was worth it because he had her on his side, but now that she had destroyed all the work they had put into their relationship to make it work around the strict rules of professionalism between partners, after she had ripped out his heart, all he was left with was nothing. No desire to carry on in the army or really go on living._

That was why he was being deported because with his fast healing he was able to get back to the new capital of America, Central City, but he had pretended that his legs had been permanently damaged with the hope that Queen Bee would at least give him a swift death sentence. To his surprise when he came before her she had took mercy on him, even if it was just a little. He was sentenced to a fate that may be considered worse than death to many for he was no longer apart of the army. He now had to face the same torture that more than half the populace of men had to go through; he was sentenced to work in the labor camps. To him the queen's judgment maybe a way he could use to distract himself from his aching heart while he still found himself breathing on this Earth, well that is if he could survive telling his father the news that he more or less got fired from the job that made his family rich. Ever since World War III, when the four super villains of the world; Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, and Black Manta, won the war they divided the world into four, and guess who got North America and South America, Queen Bee. The way things now worked in America was that women were the most paid and eligible for work partly because Queen Bee's powers didn't exactly work to well on them. Those that worked in the army were the second most paid people, which consisted of mostly metas and highly trained women. And lastly all men were required to labor to death with little or no pay.

As the boy felt the plane land on the ground he had to squint a little due to the light that flooded into his view as the plane opened up to let him out. It had seemed like years since he last gazed upon the mansion his father had bought after his first promotion in the army, it was the first time his father had ever smiled at him, the first time he had ever felt useful to his father other than being a punch bag his father could let out all his frustration on. He slowly got out of the plane, which was abnormal for someone who could break the sound barrier in his sleep, but he wasn't in a rush to face his father not when he bared the job of telling him the news that would cause his money and house to be taken away and not to mention throw his usual drunk ass back in the labor camp. _Yep today was going suck and big time,_ the speedster thought as he rang the doorbell only to be greeted by a surprised father that had a random girl that he had never seen before draping herself on the man before him.

"Wally you're back!" his father cheered clearly drunk, but then again his father was constantly drunk off his high horses to the point that there was no difference between him now and him before he started to heavily drink after his mother died. Like all extreme alcoholics he needed alcohol to keep him sane and alive.

Wally forced a happy smile as he waved slight at his father before the man with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of his way to allow him to enter the house. Judging by the warm welcome he was guessing the Hive hadn't informed him that his son was dismissed from the army, which at that point in time the teenager couldn't decide that was a good thing or a bad thing. His father simply thought he was back on some kind of vacation as he happily introduced Wally to his new girlfriend, named Crystal. It rubbed him the wrong way to find out that his father was trying to replace a woman who looked at least two decades younger than his old man, wearing a crop top and short-shorts, with his mother, Mary West.

"So this is the brave strong boy, who managed to get into Elite Guard you've told me so much about…he looks cute in his uniform," the blond girl said once his father had introduced Wally to the woman he swore she could've been a super-model if the occupation still existed. But something in her eyes and the wink she had secretly sent him when she commented on his uniform made him shiver slightly in disgust. Normally that would be every teenage boy's dream, but to him it was wrong on so many levels. This was the woman that could've been his mother if he had kept his job a little longer; yeah that was the last straw. He was prepared to deal with his father's very prickly personality, but it hadn't been more than five minutes since he entered the house and already he wanted out. He wanted freedom to move his legs away from here, away from the man that was trying to replace his beloved mother.

"Father, there something I need to say, something important-" the red headed teen begun before he could finish he was interrupted by a flash of color and wind that stopped right in front of him. It didn't take more than half a nanosecond to realize that there were hands around him as his little brother tried to squeeze the life out of him while nuzzling his nose deep in his broad muscular chest with a warm cheeky smile.

"_Ican'tbelieveyourbackit'sbeenwhat?Nineyearssinceyo uwerelasthere.I'vemissedyou-"_

"That is enough, Bart! You interrupted your brother's important announcement!" Rudolph Allen yelled causing his youngest son to jump away from his brother in fear as he gingerly took a seat next to Wally with a nervous and apologetic smile across his face. The very sight had filled Wally with rage. All this time away he had missed his younger brother grow up to the extent that he was still surprised he had inherited the family super-powers that seemed to skip his father, but never did he imagine that Bart may have suffered the same treatment that he had went through before his father forced him into the army. He had only joined because he thought he was giving his little brother a better life by doing so.

"Sorry father," Bart whispered, before glancing up surprised at his older brother as he watched him vibrating with rage. The very sight left the small family gaping in confusion at the redhead boy who had his green eyes narrowed in a livid glare at his father.

"What's wrong Wally?"

"I got deported from the agency," he blurted out through gritted teeth as his father's face turned from a confused gaze to a hardened one as the news sunk in; it stunned both his brother and his father's potential trophy wife.

"So this isn't some holiday?" his father asked in a mix of shocked and anger that caused the oldest teen to flinch as he suddenly regretted not easing the news out like he had planned to, but he had just been so angry. He was still angry but he could feel fear bubbling through him as his father got up suddenly and lunged at him. Before he knew it choking sounds filled the air as Wally's father gripped his son's neck tightly.

"Dad let him go!" Bart yelled in terror as he tried with all his might to pull his father off his brother. As he struggled with both of his hands around his father's waist he wondered why his brother was making no effort to stop their father from choking the life out of him. Despite their father being completely normal in his drunken state there was always one aspect of his personality that was intensified and that was his hot temper. The boy pulled for dear life as he used his speed to increase his strengthen and for a little bit it worked as he was able to budge his father until Rudolph Allen slammed his elbow into his younger son's face; successfully breaking the boy's nose judging by the loud crack that entered the air.

Seeing this caused something to snap in Wally as he watched his little brother fall back down into the coffee table in front of him cupping his bleeding nose with his hands. He refused to witness his brother in anymore pain especially anymore that was caused by his father. His body begun to vibrate the fastest he had ever felt his body move while keeping in one place. The friction of his moment caused his father to curse loudly as he let go of his son's neck allowing for Wally to use his legs to kick his father way from him. Before his father could recover Wally had picked up his precious little brother, bridal style, and was out of the house before either of the adults could blink.

"Does this mean you're no longer rich?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the old man that she had been dating for a little over a few months with disdain at the mere fact that she was in the presence of man who was no longer going to be rich.

"Don't worry honey they'll be back, they always come back," Rudolph pleaded desperately as he watched his perfectly shaped girlfriend head for the door while telling him to call her when his money bags decided to come home. They would be back soon enough and when they did he was so going to kill his older child and Bart was going to be shipped off to the military, so he could maintain his life in luxury.

* * *

"Brother where are we going?" Bart asked in a nasally voice as he held his broken nose so that it would heal more or less straight. The feeling of wind rushing through his hair was kind of foreign to him because he wasn't use to being the one that was carried bridal style ever since he had figured out how to use his powers.

"Somewhere, where no one can ever hurt us again," Wally replied in a serious voice. It was very evident to Bart that his brother was still fuming but he couldn't help but feel his lips tug up into a smile. Did this mean he was free? Free to be himself the talkative and impulsive Bart Allen? If it did the young speedster couldn't care where they were headed, but that didn't stop him from asking.

"We're headed to Gotham."

"Gotham?! You mean Gotham City the dirtiest and crime infested area in the whole of New Bialya!" Bart exclaimed as he wondered if the lack of air that came with their father strangling Wallly to death may have killed a lot of much needed brain cells. No one went to Gotham City unless if you were a runaway, a military spy, or wanted to join a resistance, which all would cause you trouble once you got to the most dangerous place on Earth.

Seeing his brother's distress Wally took a deep breath before dark green eyes met the pale green eyes of his brother. He understood his brother's concern, for deciding one's destination was Gotham was pretty much the equivalence of signing your own death warrant. But, he explained how it was the only place where they could be free to some degree, after all, it was the only place in the queen's empire that she didn't have control over.

"But even though the queen has no power there I'm still-"

"Scared? Yeah I am too brother, but I'll protect you with my life," Wally vowed with a warm smile at the younger boy that made Bart feel for the first time in his life that he could trust someone, and that no matter what he would be safe. As they drew nearer to the airport Wally could only pray that he would able to keep this promise.

* * *

***I don't know where this is going, so review and tell me what you think and potential matches between characters you want to see.**


	2. Runaways

***Note I forgot to say for the first chapter is that Italics are flash backs.**

Chapter 2: Runaways

It wasn't long before the two speedsters found themselves in the barren halls of the Central City Airport, after all being the fastest kids alive they were never far away from anything. Ever since Queen Bee took over a lot of things changed, which was presented in the airport by the lack of hustle and bustle that one normally found at such places. There were no people running to catch their flights, the spacious area was not filled to the brim with suit cases of those existing and entering the city. People under Queen Bee's reign no longer had the money to afford such an essential means of transportation all except those that worked for her in the military. The few people the teens saw were a small amount of security personal that monitored for those that were trying to escape New Bialya or threats that were trying to make their way into the country, whichever was the case the security didn't generally encounter either situation. So when they saw the two teens walking though hallways towards the ticket desk their presences perked their interest as their eyes followed them intently.

Feeling the watchful eyes upon them Bart felt a cold sweat run down his back as the magnitude of their actions sunk in. The punishment for trying to get to Gotham was a very slow and painful death at the hands of the Queen's right hand man, the Superman. The man that bared the name was feared across the world with the only people that could match him in strength and brutality were Lex Luthor's right hand man being Metallo, Vandal's Bizarro, and Black Manta's top man, Amazo.

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Bart whispered as quietly as he could while trying hard not to let the fear appear on his face.

"Don't tell me you forget as fast as you can run?" Wally teased with a cheeky smile as he ruffled his little brother's brunette hair. "Everything will be alright, so stop being a worry wart," he finished before straightening up as they drew near towards the ticket booth. Bart couldn't help but look up to his brother with admiration as he wondered where did all his brother's confidence and strengthen come from? It was probably because he didn't live at home so he never had to deal with living with their father. He never had to deal with being compared to your more successful older brother. If they could pull this off Bart knew he would be able to become as strong as his brother, because out there he knew there wouldn't be anyone that could hold him back from speeding forward.

"State your business," the man at the desk commanded as he gave the two kids a stern glare that told Wally that there was no way he was going to get them through this by sweet talking his way around this obstacle. Because, to that man wearing a uniform that represented the lowest rank of the royal army they looked like a bunch of runaways trying to find a quick getaway instead of trying their luck in attempting to get out of the queen's territory on foot.

With a confident face Wally stepped closer towards the desk hoping that he could maintain his cool façade and that news of his deportment hadn't gotten out. "We're here because we were assigned a scouting mission by Queen Bee to infiltrate Gotham City."

"Can I see some form of IDs, sirs?" the man asked with a smirk across his face as if he knew that the two kids were imposters, but that only led to the boys trying harder to keep up their little act as Wally place his old military ID in front of the man. Wally grinned slightly when he saw the man look surprised for a moment as if he hadn't expected them to actually be able to provide him with a real ID. "And the other sir?" the man asked, after he recovered, with the hope that he could at least bust one of the kids for trying to escape to the forbidden abyss of New Biayla.

"He's my partner for the mission, and is not carrying any ID due to his part requiring interaction with the resistance groups."

"You kids really think you can full me? If there was a mission to Gotham the queen's palace would've informed us. Now get out of here before I have to hand your little butts over to the queen," the man warned as his dull gray eyes narrowed at them with suspicion.

At this point Bart was quivering on the inside, readying himself to run out of their back to his father's house at any moment. But all it took was his brother sending him a subtle comforting look to get the young boy to calm down a little on the inside; he had to trust that his brother would get them through this even if it looked utterly pointless to keep on going especially with the risk involved.

"Well go ahead, call the security guards to take us to the queen," Wally replied with the best nonchalant face he could as he placed his elbows on the desk and his chin rested comfortably in his hands. A smirk appeared on his face that set the man back slightly; after all, that wasn't the usual reaction he got when he threatened to turn someone in to the queen. Fear, horror, and terror would've been normal but seeing the boy smiling arrogantly back at him was definitely disturbing.

"And what if I do?"

"If you do, you've got to be the bravest guy in the world…or at least the stupidest. I mean there aren't a lot of people that would go against an exact order of the queen, especially one that's as urgent as this one," his grin grew bigger as he watched the older man fall into his trap. He was stretching the truth a great deal, but he knew for sure that the fear of the queen often made the lesser soldiers so nervous that reason was thrown out the door. That fear was all he needed to make this work, he thought as he watched as the man debated his next course of action with a slight sweat breaking across his forehead.

"What exactly is this mission in Gotham?" the man finally said after a moment of silence as he tried to scavenge what was left of his authoritative position over the two boys with mediocre success. Even then he refused to show the boys that he was fluttering towards giving them a boarding pass, he needed to be a hundred percent sure and this was their last test.

"That's classified sir, you need level 10 clearance for me to answer that question," Wally snickered slightly as he watched the man glare at him before he looked down at his ID that confirmed that Wally was in a way higher division than that man could ever dream of achieving because only people with meta abilities could ascend so far in the military ranks. The other military personal either acted as the police or in a job like the man who was standing in front of them. The man grudgingly gave both boys boarding passes.

From that point onwards the boys contained their delight that they were able to bypass such a hurdle without blowing their covers or better yet getting killed for attempting to go to an unauthorized location. They needed to remain cool and collected like any other member of the military, after all, they still weren't in the clear not when they were still being watched by security guards and cameras. Both boys managed to keep their covers through customs until they were happily seated on a small black jet that was void of any military logos, which Wally could only conclude that the man they had spoken to must have told the pilot that they were going undercover.

"It's an honor to be assigned as your personal pilot during your mission, I will not let you down, sirs!" a tall bulky African-American boy with the name Mal Duncan written across his black uniform greeted them once they were called to their plane.

"We only expect the best Private, but a personal pilot is not necessary for this mission," Wally answered with a commanding authority that got the man to automatically yell 'yes sir' back at him before him and his brother got into the jet. It amazed Wally how easy it was to be able to get this far with little to no suspicion. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing because nothing like this had ever happened before so it wasn't like he could compare this experience to that of another's. He also attributed their easy access with the notion that he was actually able to present some military ID. Usually many other's that may have tried to do this probably presented cheap knock offs of military ID, but since he was able to show a real one he hoped that would be enough not to alert the queen about their departure.

"You know that was awesome what you did back there, you're going to have to show me everything you know," Bart beamed quietly as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder with a soft yawn.

"Hey I can't have all the credit, after all, for your first time on a mission you weren't half bad," Wally teased with a grin as he ran his fingers through his brother's messy brown hair. He couldn't help but look upon the smaller boy with soft eyes as he saw his brother brightened up at his praise as if he had just presented Bart with a Hamburg after starving him for a day.

"You know (yawn) one day I want to be a hero (yawn) like you," Bart mumbled sleepily as he snuggled into Wally's arm for more comfort as he drifted off. Wally was taken aback by his brother's words because he had never seen himself as a hero, well not since his first mission. He used to believe that the military soldiers were heroes because their job was to keep the civilians of their country safe. That thought had been long left behind when his first mission was to capture two maids that decided to escape the palace.

_Back then he was ten years old, ranked the same as many of the military soldiers that stood as police officers. His first mission was successful they managed to capture the women, but during the job he got to talk to the women as both him and his mentor toyed with them before easily capturing them. What they told him as they ran desperately for their lives had reminded him so much of his mother. She too was fed up with waiting on her mistress hand and foot, twenty-four seven. They were both mothers who never got to see their kids; all they wanted was to see even a glimpse of their children would please them. Was that how his mother felt when she had tried to escape so many years ago?_

_"__Now that we caught them, how are we going to haul them back to the palace?" A medium height boy asked as he watched his mentor drop one of the women beside her friend. At that point his little red haired head had been filled with plans in how he was going to carry the woman he caught when he heard his Uncle B laugh at him for a moment. "What gives Flash?!" Wally whined; he hated when his uncle laughed at him as if he was an ignorant child, and he probably was but he didn't need the adults blatantly reminding of how much he needed to learn. _

_After whipping a tear away from his light blue eyes he regained his usual chilled yet stern demeanor. "Sorry squirt, but that was cute. Why would we take them back? The queen has no use for disloyal trash like them."_

_"__So that means…" Wally couldn't bring himself to say it. Although, the young kid had heard of the military soldiers killing he had never thought he would have to, never thought he would have to witness it. His uncle merely patted the boy's fiery colored hair as he smiled at the boy's hesitation._

_"__Kid Flash, there's nothing to be afraid about. Just take your hand and vibrate it like this," his uncle instructed as he brought his vibrating hand closer and closer towards one of the women's heads. Wally nervously did what he was told; after all, disobeying a senior knight was punishable by being whipped. He had gone through it a few times, so he knew he never wanted to go through it again despite his fast healing. Wally's hand was nearly towards the other quivering and crying woman when he heard a deafening scream that filled the empty night street. He swung around towards the noise only to feel his eyes widen in horror as he saw blood rapidly drenching the woman's lifeless face from the large hole in her head. "See it's quick and easy," his uncle encouraged as he whipped blood off his hand with the woman's pink long skirt._

_The boy barely registered the words he was just too far gone with terror as he vibrated in fear. Everything became worse when the woman he was supposed to deal the same punishment to screamed out to let her go because she wanted to see her son Garfield for his birthday. That really struck home as the very words brought memories of his mother. He couldn't do it not now, not ever, he thought as tears streamed from his face; filling the once again silent streets with loud sobs._

_"__Come on, you're a big boy now. Don't make me have to tell Black Canary about this, you remember how much it hurt right?" Barry tried to convenience, which got the whimpering ten year old to tense up at the mere thought of having to go through with that punishment again. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power never to end up there again. But he never dreamt of being in such a situation, so with a shaky breath he tried again._

_"__Please, please have mercy, I promised I would always be with him on his birthday!" The woman yelled frantically as her terrified sobs turned into painfully horrified whiling as his hand became so close he could feel the heart radiating of her skin. But right as he was about to accomplish his order the woman glanced up at him with pleading eyes, and for a moment he was lost in her eyes as he realized just how much the woman looked like his mother. She had red hair and a burning determination. He had heard stories that his mother was able to scratch Black Canary's face before the cruel harpy ended her._

_"__What's the matter Kid? Just get it over with!"_

_"__I-I CAN'T!…I just can't," the boy sobbed as he sank to the ground in a quivering mess that only worsened as he heard the last of the women scream before everything became silent. After that he was a petrified mess for several months merely a hollow person who could barely hear his uncle scolding him for being a coward or the harsh sting of the whipping he received after that._

From that day onwards it got easier like his uncle said, he soon had to look past the morals that his mother had taught him and replace them with the queen's laws. Thinking that everyone who broke the law was evil and if he gave them a choice and they picked the wrong one did help to ease the guilt and pain, but only just a little bit. He had always masked it by confidence and wearing a smile on his face. It made him look strong, it made his uncle proud, but he knew it withered his soul.

So yeah, he was no hero after he had joined the army that word became obscured to him that he could never really use the word to describe his actions. There was one thing his uncle got right on that day he was a coward that could neither save himself or the women. Heroes were supposed to save lives not end them. But that was what his brother thought he was, so if that was what he wanted for a brother Wally was more than happy to become one not only for his brother's sake but also for atonement. He had spent almost his whole life without a family; Bart was the only thing he had left so he was going to keep the little boy next to his side as long as it was humanly possible.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Wally followed his brother into the world of sleep when the plane shook with an explosion. Wally's green eyes instantly snapped to attention as he looked around frantically until another explosion rumbled through the plane. The boy immediately sped over to the pilot to see that the muscular man had his head smashed into the stirring wheel. The sight of the blood splattered all over the stirring wheel and the controls left Wally frozen for a moment until he felt another explosion; however, this one managed to blow out the engines. _This was bad, very bad_, Wally panicked in his head as he gently lifted up the pilot's head to see he was just about to knock on deaths door.

"Duncan! What happened? Who's firing at us?" Wally demanded in a panicked voice he was trying to keep calm, but by the way his voice was raised an octave and trembling he didn't do a good job of hiding his fear. Who could blame him? They were men shouting at them as they lost altitude barely maintaining control of the plane.

"They…jus-just…came out of…nowhere…"

"Who? Who just came out of nowhere?"

"…the…Hive…" he answered with a weak voice as he began to fade out on Wally, which made tears water in the redhead's green eyes. Why didn't he see this coming? He should've never decided to runaway no matter what, because people always got hurt when the rules were broken. Even though he felt terrible about the innocent man he had put into danger he would never regret his decision to run away. He needed to save his brother from be falling the same fate as he had; blindly following orders and suppressing any negative emotions that may come of them. He wasn't going to let the queen stop him when the navigator indicated they were right under Gotham City.

"I'm sorry Private that I got you into this mess," Wally apologized as he lay the man's head down on the head rest of the chair. He was slightly shocked when he saw the man flash him a weak pained smile as he gazed up at the teenager.

"You…never…had a mission…did you?"

"No sir."

"I…suppose…my suspicions were right…my mom…once told me when I…en-entered the military…if I could…help just one…person…she would be prou…" although he didn't finish the last word of his last sentence before his eyes were closed for good; Wally knew what the last word was and without a doubt the Private's mother would be so very proud of the brave soldier before him. He was a real _hero_, one that Wally only hoped he could become one day for his brother. Wally couldn't mourn for too long as he ran back to his brother and shook him awake.

"What, what's going on?" Bart asked in an alarmed voice as he bolted up due to the fact that his brother woke him up so violently. Before he could figure out the situation for himself Wally quickly explained what was going on, in speedster language. Wally's words became high pitch and incoherent to a normal person, but Bart could understand as if he was talking normal pace. When his brother was done his face went pale as he begun to vibrate violently with fear. "_Whatarewegoingtodo,whatarewegoingtodo?We'regoingto diearen't-"_

Wally stopped the terrified speedster by placing his hand on Bart's mouth before taking his brother into his arms as red lights started to flash all around them. If he thought the situation was bad before he was lying; now it was very bad. He knew that the red lights meant that they were about to be hit with a shot that the computer in the plane was predicting was going to blow them up. Wally had no time to calm down his now hyperventilating brother as he took hold of the doors of the plane. Before Bart could question Wally's sanity all he could feel was the floor slip away from them as they ripped through the air and an ear shattering scream echoed around them. Seconds after they jumped the last thing Bart saw before he fainted was the ship bursting into a vibrant fiery mess of yellow flames and black metal debris from the plane.

When Wally notice his brother's grip on him loosened slightly, his grip tightened around the smaller boy as he shielded him the best he could from the falling fiery debris. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried to keep in the pain he felt whenever a piece of the plane hit him causing angry scorch marks to appear on his skin where the piece had hit him and burnt through his clothing. But he had to bear with it he needed to stay conscious in order to make sure him and Bart didn't go splat on the ground.

They were around eight feet away from the ground when Wally put his clever plan into play as he started to rotate one of his arms really fast to create a tornado that would lower them towards the ground slowly and safely. They were almost their when something hard smash into his head causing his eyes to become blurry and the world to spin out of focus. He was losing consciousness and fast, but he couldn't give up; the ground was still too far away for a comfortable landing. "Just a little more, just a little more, just a little more!..." he chanted until he finally lost against unconsciousness and the world became black.


End file.
